Much Ado About Nothing
by FelixFelices02
Summary: What happens when you trick two people into liking each other? Complete chaos. An adaptation of "Much Ado About Nothing" by William Shakespeare.
1. Act I Scene I

**Hello!**

 **So this is something I've been working on for a while now, I hope you all like it.**

 **This story is a Harry Potter filled take on the play "Much Ado About Nothing" by William Shakespeare. The characters in this story are based off of those in the play. If you haven't read the play, you may be confused about the characters but don't let that stop you from reading further! This will obviously have lots of dialogue but I'll make sure it's all balanced. :)**

 **If you want to read the play, here is the link! This site is called 'Sparknotes' and it has the complete paraphrased version of the entire play (and many others). It is really amazing. If you have read it, you'll notice the dialogue is very similar to that of the play, let me know if you can spot the similarities. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read, review and recommend if you did. :)**

 **~AMZ**

* * *

 **SPARKNOTES LINK TO ACT I: SCENE 1 - muchado/page_**

* * *

 **ACT I : SCENE 1**

"Have a good year and write to us as often as you can, yeah?" Hermione Granger told her two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. "Don't get into trouble and keep your brother safe Rose. Finish all your work whenever you ca-"

"Just have a lot of fun." Ron Weasley interrupted her. He was never serious about their studies or worried about them in general. After everything he's been through, he knew that if he got through it, they could too.

Grinning, they gave both their teary eyed parents a big hug and got onto the Hogwarts Express. Rose would be starting her sixth year and Hugo his fourth. After saying goodbye to each other on the train, Rose started walking down the train to find her friends.

"Rose! Over here!" She heard behind her. Turning around, she saw her best friend Hermia Williams popping her head out of one of the compartments. She smiled and made her way over.

Rose and Hermia (affectionately called Hero) have been best friends since first year. They were sorted into Gryffindor and have been sharing the same dormitory since. Everyone knew that Hero and Rose were complete opposites, yet completely inseparable. Hero was the quiet, shy and timid girl who would never hurt even a fly, while Rose was the fierce, headstrong and stubborn one who was always at the top of the class when it came to studying.

"HI BEST FRIEND," She screamed and tackled Hero once she was inside. Rose noticed Hero's older brother Leonard was sitting near the window. "Hi Leo!" She grinned at him.

"Hi Rose. How was the summer?"

"Oh, it was quite uneventful really, how about you guys?"

"I'll tell you all about it soon Rosie, but I just wanted to warn you that I've invited Albus and Peter and Scorpius to sit with us." Hero said craning her neck to look outside the compartment.

"Hero, I thought you were my best friend. But _clearly_ you only think about yourself. Just because you're in love with my cousin does not mean you can invite the Devil's advocate as well."

"I am _not_ inlove with him. Besides, what can I do? It's not my problem they move together."

"You are in love with him Hero. But she's right. Wherever Peter goes, Albus and Scorpius go. Everyone knows it," Leo added.

"Not helping Leo." She groaned and stuffed her face into her palms.

"Hey, at least you'll see your cousin! And Peter!" Hero said helplessly.

Rose and Albus were best friends basically since the day they were born. Only weeks apart in age, they could never go by a week (or maybe two) without seeing each other. He was the spitting image of his father and took after his mother when it came to Quidditch. He was one of the best chasers in school.

Hero has had the biggest crush on Albus for almost a year now. Rose knew, but she never told him about Hero's feelings because she did not want to break her trust.

Peter Donovan was one of the most popular, charming and chivalrous boys at Hogwarts. Loved and admired by all, Peter was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was known to be very compassionate and generous. He was often called 'The King of Hogwarts' because, not only did he technically rule the school but also always had a large group of people following him around and admiring him. Two of them being Albus and Scorpius. He was also one of Rose and Hero's best friends.

Scorpius Malfoy was the brilliant, good looking, playboy of their year. He would have a different girlfriend every month and was so charming that he would make any girl completely weak at the knees. Albus and him were sorted into Slytherin and they became friends instantaneously. Scorpius would often spend time with the Potters and Albus would spend days at the Malfoy Manor during their holidays. As a result, their parents also became good friends.

Rose and Scorpius on the other hand absolutely hated each other. That was a well known fact. They could never stand to be in each other's presence. Whenever they were forced to, by hook or by crook, they would end up spewing insults at each other until one of them got tired. Both of them were quick witted, sarcastic and so foul to each other that more often that not, their arguments had to be broken up by Peter or Albus on the fear that they might end up physically slitting the other's throats.

"Are you kidding? I met Albus almost every single day of the summer. You knew that. And I saw Peter a week back when I had gone to Albus'. I just don't want to see that sorry excuse of a human being- Malfoy. That stupid, womanizing disease."

"You criticize him too much Rose. He's actually a great guy." Leo said. Rose could have sworn she heard his voice shake a little.

"Do not take his side Leo. He's just an unnecessary part of all of our lives. He could disappear and literally no one would care."

"I better not get on your bad side huh, Rose?" Leo chuckled. Rose laughed and shrugged.

Truthfully, Rose was only hostile towards Scorpius. Nobody knew why. Right in the middle of their second year, they suddenly got into arguments constantly. And it only got worse from there. With every year their insults and attitudes became more and more bitter towards each other.

"I still believe you guys will fall in love one day." Hero said, opening a muggle book to read.

"Not until it starts snowing in March."

Suddenly the compartment door noisily slid open and in sauntered Peter Donovan with his loyal subjects: Albus and Scorpius.

"The _King_ his arrived!" Albus announced, spreading his arms wide open.

"Shove it Albus and _hello_ Miss Weasley." He said, pulling Rose off her seat and pulling her close.

"Hi Pete. How was America?"

"It was good! There's a lot to see there. Muggles there are called 'No Majs'. It sounds wrong. Hey guys," He waved smiled to Leo and Hero.

"Oh well if it isn't the _Plague_ himself!" Rose said, completely ignoring Peter. She had just noticed that Scorpius was taking a seat next to the door.

"Here we go," Albus grumbled and sat next to Hero.

"Oh, it's Lady Disdain! I was hoping you wouldn't make it to school this year." Scorpius retaliated.

He stretched his legs and rested them on the seat, pulling out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear," Her voice dripped with sarcasm. By this time, Hero and Albus had gotten into a deep conversation about the book she was reading and Leo and Peter started a game of exploding snap/ They were all so used to this constant bickering, that they learned how to completely tune it out.

"Aw Rosie, you know you could never disappoint me right?"

"I'm so glad because you're _definitely_ the _only_ boy in my life Scorpy."

"I wish I could say the same to you, love. All the ladies love me too much. I only wish I could give them the attention I give you." Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"Well, those women are very lucky aren't they? I only wish I had feelings for someone other than you,"

"Trust me you're doing all men a favour. I wonder how damaged they would be once they got away from you." Scorpius chuckled, flipping the pages of the paper loudly.

"A little damage wouldn't hurt anyone, especially in your case. It would probably do you some good." Rose quipped.

"Just _listen_ to yourself. None of what you say makes any sense. You're like a parrot, just repeating whatever I say."

"I'd rather be an annoying parrot than a monster like you." She shrugged.

"Ouch. I give up. That's enough for one day."

"Haha! You always give up. Things haven't changed have they?" She smiled smugly and leaned back against her seat.

For the next hour, Rose resorted to reading while her friends talked from time to time.

"Peter where's your brother?" Leo asked.

"I actually asked him to join us, but you know him. He probably wanted to sit with friends." Peter shrugged.

Peter's twin brother- John Donovan was almost the complete opposite of his older brother. John was called the "Black Sheep". He was either in trouble or creating it. Although Peter loved his brother (more than John deserves), they never got along. They would always get into fights. Whether it was about John's latest misdemeanor or behavior towards someone else. Peter felt like he owed it to his parents and himself, to make John a better person.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, as much as I _love_ hanging out with my favourite juniors, I have to go see my friends. I'll see you guys at school." Leo got up and left.

"On that note, we are going to go meet our friends as well. I'll miss you Rosie." Scorpius winked at her and walked out of the door.

"Can't say the same," She called back, not looking up from her book.

Once they were out, Albus pulled Scorpius forward and whispered into his ear, "Is it just me or has Hero become extremely hot?"

Scorpius laughed. "It's just you mate,"

"I'm being serious. What do you think about her?"

"Well, I'd say she's pretty alright. Lacking in certain areas for sure. She's too small for a tall praise," Scorpius chuckled, but stopped when he saw the glare on Albus' face. "But I definitely wouldn't use the term 'extremely'. Why?"

"I think she's become really hot over the summer."

"Oooooh, looks like Mr. Potter has got himself a little crush!" Scorpius said squeezing Albus' shoulders. When he didn't reply, Scorpius knew Albus wasn't kidding. "Wait, you're serious?"

He got no reply.

"You literally spoke to her for 10 minutes Al, and you're saying you've got a crush on her? That's complete bollocks."

Albus turned around and stopped Scorpius. "No, it isn't! I think I've had feelings for her for a while now. Before summer started, I noticed her, but I never thought about her like that. I guess I was too preoccupied with getting back home that I never payed attention to that."

"Damn it, Al. I thought we were going to stay single this year," Scorpius cursed.

"What's happening, boys? I turn around and see that you guys left me two carriages back!"

"Sorry Pete, but our _dear_ friend Albus has got himself a crush on Hermia Williams."

"Wow, really Al?" Albums nodded. "I totally see it though. She's one of the best ones out there," Peter said. "Let's continue walking."

"Honestly I _don't_ see it. You could do better, Al. Or hey I have a better idea: Maybe you couldn't do anything and we can stay single for the rest of the year."

"I don't know about you Scorp, but I definitely want a girlfriend this year," Albus shrugged. "Also, I feel like this year, you might fall in love."

"You guys are my best friends and you guys should know for a _fact_ that _that_ would never happen. And if for some _insane_ reason it does happen, you both can pluck my eyes out, give me a bottle of firewhiskey and get me the hell out of it." Albus and Peter laughed. "I'm serious, boys. Please kill me if that ever happens to me. I'd rather be dead than in a serious relationship. Much less in love."

"Jeez Scorp. I thought you'd get softer over the summer. You never know though, even the most savage bull _can_ be domesticated." Peter said pointedly. "Also, where the hell are the guys? They should seriously allow us to bring out phones to Hogwarts."

"They should. And maybe bulls can be domesticated, but if I am, please bring me back to my senses." They chuckled.

"Also Al, can I try setting you up with Hero?" Peter asked stopping them both.

" _What?!_ Pete no, don't do this." Scorpius raised his voice, earning some glances from students who were standing in the corridor.

"You'd do that?" Albus ignored him.

"You're my best mate, Al. I'll do it if it'll make you happy. And I think it's about time you get a proper girlfriend. You've had enough time learning from the _cynic_ ," Peter shot a glance at Scorpius. "But now it's time you learn from the romantic."

"This coming from a boy who hasn't had a girlfriend in two years." Scorpius pointed out.

"Trust me, Al. You know I'm great at hooking people up." Also ignoring Scorpius.

"Alright, then! That would be great, Pete. Thanks!" Albus grinned, shaking Peter's shoulders. He pretended not to hear Scorpius' groans. "I am nervous though."

"Don't worry about it. Leave it to me," Peter reassured. "Ah! Here they are."

"The _King_ has arrived!" Albus announced again, entering the compartment.

"Shut it, Albus."


	2. Act I Scene II

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 :)** **Please leave a review if you can!**

 **You can read Act 1 Scene 2 on Sparknotes for a better understanding of the story and the characters. In the play, Leonato is actually Hero's father.**

 **NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

* * *

Leo sat among his loud friends, thinking about how this would be his last year with his mates at Hogwarts. He had made so many memories with these guys that it was hard to think that they wouldn't be together next year.

He still had two more years of school and he had chosen a path completely different than his friends.

He wanted to be a Healer.

Right after the Second Wizarding War, a lot of changes came about in the magical world. The ministry introduced "colleges" to pursue higher studies in the career that one chooses. They said that they wanted students to have a better understanding of said career so they knew what they were getting into. It was mandatory and tedious, or so he heard.

Slowly muggle technology crept into their world.

Many generations after Leo was born, children started using muggle contraptions called "Mobiles".

"Looks pretty useless, if you ask me." Their dad had said one day when they had gone shopping in Muggle London. But actually they were everything but. They could use to call people over the phone, talk face to face through the screen and play dumb games that were probably far too addictive.

"It's all so unnecessary. I see muggle children holding on to that plastic crap for dear life." Their Mum would say every time they went out for dinner.

"Mum, muggles can't talk to each other as easily as we can." Hero, a staunch phone enthusiast would counter.

"Well I guess so. You shouldn't use it though."

"Why not?"

"Instead of talking to your friend through a screen, you could send them a patronus! Or maybe floo over to their place." Mom suggested hopefully.

"That's so 1900s mum. This is easier," Hero argued back.

"Playing Quidditch instead of those stupid games and maybe writing letters instead of-"

"Texting?" Hero interuupted. "I don't think so," Eventually their Mum gave up because she could never counter her arguments.

Leo and people older than him still stuck to Quidditch and Owls and Patronuses. He would only use his phone occasionally, to talk to his girlfriend Dominique Weasley.

Leo and Dominique had been together since their third year. Dominique was part of the very pretty and popular clique whereas Leo was one of those shy boys who never talked to girls. When both of them hit puberty and began appreciating the opposite sex, they found each other and instantly hit it off.

They finally spoke to each other at one of the Quidditch after parties. That night Domique asked him if she wanted to go outside and talk. They ended up speaking for hours together. They made each other laugh, told each other stories and fell for each other almost immediately. Leo pretty much knew he wanted to spend his whole life with her.

He often got jealous, when he'd see her hanging out with other guys and she would get jealous when he would spend hours at the library helping a girl with her homework. But they were devoted to each other. They were termed the "Harry Potter of Couples" because they stood the tests of time, stress, jealousy and everything else that came their way.

"A little owl told me that my boyfriend is sitting in this very compartment. Perhaps you've seen him?" A sweet and familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I don't think I have. Will you have me instead?" He said, looking down at his palms and faking a shy smile.

"Yes but only for tonight." She whispered to him. Immediately he looked up and saw her bright blue eyes looking into his.

"Merlin's beard, you have gotten even more beautiful over this summer." He said and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Maybe it's the tan. I've been playing a lot of Quidditch." She giggled. He missed her laugh.

"I can see that. It's done wonders." He said running his hands down her thighs. She had definitely gotten more toned and fit over the summer.

"For you or for me?"

But he was already lost. He buried his nose into her hair and kissed her head several times.

"I've missed you, Dom."

"I've missed you too," She breathed inching towards him.

"As much as we would like to see you both do it right here, I'm afraid I have to take Leo away. We need to change mate, we're almost there." His best friend Anthony said. Leo groaned.

"Go. I'll see you in a bit. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Dominique said getting up and pulling him out of his seat.

As they stepped outside Anthony stopped him. "Listen mate, I overheard your junior friends talking. I found out something that may peak your interest."

"Lay it on me, brother."

"Apparently Peter Donovan likes your little sister." Anthony said looking around cautiously.

"What? Really? When did you hear that?" Leo was quite surprised.

"He was telling Albus and Scorpius. Apparently it's about time he had a girlfriend and he thinks she's great."

"Well, I think he's a great bloke. I should tell her so she can be prepared, right?" Anthony shrugged. "Right. Let's go get changed."


	3. Act I Scene III

**You can read Act I Scene III on Sparknotes if you want.**

 **None of these characters belong to me.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

ACT I: SCENE III

In a few compartments down the Hogwarts Express, John Donovan was alone with his girlfriend Constance Chung, who was sitting on his lap.

"I've missed kissing you senseless." She breathed into his neck.

"Me too." John said, almost sounding a little bored.

She pulled away from him. "Babe, _why_ are you so down?"

"I don't know. I just feel a bit off today."

"What happened? I thought you enjoyed making out with me," She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I do! It's just… Peter."

Constance sighed and got off his lap. "What has he done this time?"

"We got into this huge fight over the summer. We didn't talk for like two weeks. But obviously perfect brother just _had_ to involve Mum and Dad, didn't he? Kiss their arses and suck up to them, it's _pathetic_." John grumbled.

"But what _happened?_ "

"He tried to get me to apologize to mum because I took some money from her purse without her knowledge. She wouldn't have even realized if it wasn't for the little shit ratting me out," His voice got louder. "I'll admit though, what I did _was_ wrong and I _did_ apologize to her. But that just wasn't enough for little brother, was it?" He spat.

"What did he do?" Constance was suddenly confused.

"He blew up the situation and made it such a big deal. _After_ I apologized. Kept saying shit like 'Do the right thing' and 'apologize like you mean it' like he was trying to teach me a lesson. My parents caught on, took his side and at the end of it all I got screwed big time."

"Was that why you didn't write or text me for a bit?" Constance asked, stroking his long hair. He nodded solemnly.

"It's okay babe. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. And everything is fine now, right?" She said, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yes, everything is _perfect_ now! Brother and I are so very happy. For the rest of the summer we got along _so fucking_ well. I love him so!" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I'm only trying to make you feel better." Constance furrowed her eyebrows. She was used to this.

"Well, it isn't fucking working, is it?" Constance shot him a look. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. John sighed.

"I'm sorry baby," He said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm just really mad at Peter and I've missed you and Hogwarts. It's all just built up stress and I'm sorry I took it out on you." He moved closer to her and started running his lips down her jaw. "Please forgive me?" He kissed her ear.

After a few moments, Constance turned and gave him a warm smile. She leaned in and met his lips with hers and pulled him down so they were lying down on the seat. She flipped them so she was straddling him and continued kissing him passionately. He ran his hands over her back and brought them down to hold her things firmly.

Suddenly they heard the compartment door slide open.

"This compartment is taken." Constance said in between breaths.

"I don't care." John heard a familiar voice. He sat up and Constance groaned, getting off of him and glaring at the visitor, who was now taking the seat opposite them.

"Hey Rob." John smirked at his best mate.

Robert Zabini had been John's best friend since they were sorted into Slytherin together. They were always creating trouble together and would do anything for each other.

"Sorry to disturb your little porno over here but I have come to deliver some news." Rob announced.

"Well, get on with it." Constance said impatiently.

"Sorry Chung but I'd _really_ appreciate if you could keep your legs shut for a few minutes, if it isn't any trouble? May be a bit difficult for you, but I'll give you a gold star if you can!" Rob smiled sweetly.

Constance rolled her eyes at him. They never got along, but that was always the least of John's worries.

"Apparently one of your brothers bitches likes this girl and Peter has agreed to set them up."

"Oh Rob, you know as well as anybody that my love for the latest school gossip has _never_ diminished," John chuckled. "But pray tell, _how_ does this _fascinating_ piece of news concern me in any way?"

"Because this is a great opportunity to… _create some mischief_ isn't it? Shake things up a bit." Rob said, sneering and crossing his legs.

John thought about it for a second. "I must say, sir, you are quite brilliant. Who's the bird and the hunstmen?" He laughed.

"Leo's younger sister: Hermia and Golden Boy Albus Potter!" Rob grinned.

Constance scoffed. "That prude? What does he see in her?"

"Perfect, I hate Potter. How did you hear about this?"John ignored her.

"Peter and his most loyal subjects, Albus and Scorpius were discussing it and I happened to overhear." He smirked.

"Inspired work, I must say old friend! I'll come up with something and let you know. Constance will help as well."

" _Of course, Constance_ will help. Just keep her fueled up with a few shags, now and then, yeah?"

"At least I'm getting shagged Robert," Constance smiled sweetly. "Tell me, when was the last time you even kissed a girl?" Robert narrowed his eyes. "Can you leave, since you've already told him everything you needed to tell?"

Robert simply crossed his arms and didn't move.

"Suit yourself." Constance shrugged and moved closer to John. She started trailing kisses down his neck and pulled him down so that he was on top of her.

"I'd suggest you leave mate." John said in between kisses. He flipped her so that she was on top of him and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Damn it." He heard Rob say followed by the compartment door sliding shut. He smirked into her mouth.

Maybe this year would be an interesting one.


	4. Act II Scene I

**Enjoy!**

 **You can read Act II Scene I of Much Ado About Nothing on Sparknotes!**

* * *

ACT II SCENE I

Rose began feeling the pressure of their sixth year within one month. Teachers did not spare them when it came to schoolwork, homework took away most of their free periods and on most days, Rose found herself burning the midnight oil to finish the unnecessarily long essays they were instructed to write.

"Honestly, how does she expect us to write 24 inches about Muggle Televisions?" Hero complained into her scrambled eggs, one morning during breakfast.

"Thank Merlin you have me. Who else would you copy from?" Rose said arrogantly.

"Thank _Merlin_." Hero rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Rose sat up from reading the newspaper. "We should have a party!"

"A- what?"

"Think about it, we can keep it in the Common Room. We can have food and drinks and even music."

"But, why?" Hero was clearly not seeing the point.

"To _relax._ We need a break from all this school crap, Hero. It would be fun and people can blow off steam for one night. We can keep it only for the 5th years and above. All houses will be invited." Rose explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Albus suddenly appeared above them, Scorpius right behind him. Rose told them her plan.

"Are you barking mad? What makes you think you can pull this off?" Albus said once she was finished.

"You can leave that to me. Hero and I will handle the details," She looked at Hero pointedly. "Come on, Al, it'll be so much fun!" Rose urged.

"What do you think, Scorp?"

"I think it's a dumb idea. If _people_ ," He glared at Rose, "Are getting tired within one month of being in school, they should probably drop out before it gets worse."

"Jealous you didn't come up with the idea Scorpy?" said Rose, smiling sweetly.

"On the contrary, Rosey! I'm glad I don't think anything like you. Don't worry, I won't be attending your stupid party." Scorpius sneered.

"Well thank _Merlin_ for that. You'll be doing everyone a favour, really." Rose huffed.

She gathered her books and got off the table. "Both of you," She told Hero and Albus, "spread the word. Gryffindor Common Room, 16th October, 7:30 onwards and look out for teachers. I'll inform the House Heads." She said and stalked off.

"I better go as well. See you Al, Scorp." Hero said following Rose out the hall.

"Are you seriously not going to come just because Rose is planning it?" Al said, his eyes following Hero walking out of the hall.

"Oh, I'll be there. I said I wouldn't just to spite her. It'll drive her absolutely mad. She'll get a bit drunk and will come find me, trying to pick a fight and-"

"How does this achieve anything?" Albus shook his head.

"That's the beauty of it, isn't it? It doesn't achieve much other than driving her up the wall. I'll need your cloak for the evening."

"And why would I give you _my_ cloak of invisibility?"

"First of all, it isn't yours. And second, it doesn't concern you. I'll return it," He shrugged.

"Friendly reminder: she _is_ my cousin." Albus said, bored of the conversation already.

"Al, you know I love you, but nothing you say will make me loathe her any less. Not like she has been a saint towards me these past few years either, has she?" Albus didn't say anything. Scorpius smirked. "Yes, I thought so."

Two weeks went by and it was already the evening of the party. The seniors were buzzing with excitement and everybody was actually glad that they could relax for a night without worrying about homework.

Rose was in the Common Room with Leo, his friend Anthony, Hero and her two other friends Meg and Ursula as she had asked them to help her with the party. Popular muggle music was softly playing in the background and Rose had paid a few fourth years to keep a look out for teachers. She had also (with great difficulty) begged the Fat Lady not to tell on them.

"Everything seems to be in order!" Rose clapped her hands together.

"This is brilliant, Rose." Meg smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks. Now we wait, I guess."

Within twenty minutes, people started flooding into the common room. Rose noticed that it wasn't only Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but Slytherins as well.

"Is John coming?" Rose asked as she pulled a few 5th years into the room. They stood at the portrait hole, helping and welcoming people in.

"Apparently he said he would." Hero said.

"He'll be here," Rose nodded. "Although I wish we hung out with him more! He's always so…"

"Distant and sad and brooding and too quiet?" Ursula said.

"Quiet is at least better than being talkative. Take Scorpius for example, he never stops talking," explained Rose.

"Here we go," Hero muttered under her breath.

"The perfect man is halfway between John and Scorpius. He shouldn't talk too much." Rose said pointedly. When no one said anything, she continued. "Nice body and be smart and be nice and-"

"Oh my god, shut _up_ Rose." Hero groaned. "I hope you find him one day." Hero said, catching Rose's glare.

" _Merlin_ not soon I hope. Boys are such children. Immature. They are like dirt," She said simply.

"We're all right here, Rose." Leo mumbled.

"It's true! We have to keep cleaning up the messes you make. I'm sorry, but I'm not up for that anytime soon," Rose shrugged.

"As much as I'd love to hear you belittling our sex, I need to talk to my sister." Leo said pulling Hero closer towards him. Rose strained her ears to listen to them.

"Hero, apparently Peter likes you and apparently he's going to ask you out tonight." Leo said, looking around cautiously.

"Peter likes Hero?!"Rose gasped. Leo glared at her while Hero just stood before him, speechless.

 _How could he have never told me this?_ She thought to herself.

Rose always thought Peter was the kind of boy who would only fall in love when he knows it can end in marriage. Whenever he was asked about his feelings, he always shook it off saying he doesn't want to date anyone.

Hero was still shocked. "Wh-What? He likes me? I-I've never thought of him that way."

"That's because you've always had your sights set on Albus. Don't waste your time on him because he may never like you. I'm sorry but it's true. You should give Peter a chance." said Leo.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts.

"Wow, invested in my love life a lot this year haven't we?" Hero winked at him.

"Be thankful he isn't over protective and clichéd, Hero." Rose scolded. "But that's brilliant, he's brilliant. Peter is a great guy."

Hero stopped and thought for a moment."I guess you're right. I guess I've been waiting for Albus for too long." Hero nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by heavy shuffling near the portrait hole. Peter Donovan and his entourage climbed into the common room, cheering as they saw the small welcoming party. The entire room erupted into applause as soon as they saw Peter and being the popular golden boy that he is, bowed down to the crowd, grinning.

The party kicked into full throttle once they arrived. People started drinking and dancing and couples slunk away into the corners of the room to snog. Rose was eager to talk to Peter about his feelings for Hero, but never got a chance to be alone with him. Just as she was dancing with Hero and her group of friends, he sauntered into their circle.

"My lady Hero, may I have this dance?" Peter said, bowing.

Hero widened her eyes at Rose. "You may." She said taking his hand. As he led her off to the middle of the dance floor, Hero looked back and mouthed _oh my god_ to Rose. They began jumping to the music, grinning at each other. Rose smiled.

One by one, all her friends went off to dance with others, and Rose found herself standing between the butter beer barrels and two 7th years snogging furiously. As she was pouring herself a drink, Frank Longbottom came up to her and asked her to dance.

Frank was the son of Neville Longbottom and had been a family friend since Rose was born. He was a year younger than her and would see him every Christmas and New Year's before she started Hogwarts. They had become good friends and often spent time together, where Rose would help Frank with his school work.

Rose suddenly remembered that she had seen Scorpius at the party while she was dancing. No doubt that he kept his promise of not attending.

"Looking for someone?" Frank asked, following her gaze around the room.

"Just that slick git Scorpius. He said this party was a stupid idea and that he wouldn't be attending. I figured he said all those things just to spite me."

"Missing him, are we?" Frank smirked.

"No! _Of course_ not. I'm glad that he's not here. Even if he was, he'd either be kissing Peter's arse or a random girls face. Both are equally disgusting." Rose grimaced.

"Honestly, I don't think he's a bad guy. I've spoken to him a couple of times and he seems pretty fun," Frank shrugged.

She groaned. "You too, Frank? He's the _worst._ And _fun?_ He is the opposite. If people laugh at his jokes, it's because they are humouring him. Half the school hates him while the other half lusts after him because they have a pair of boobs that they want him to fondle."

" Okay TMI, Rose."

"It's the truth!" She almost yelled. "I'm sure he loves to fondle them as-" Rose stopped when Frank shot her a glare. "Also, whenever we have one of our arguments, he goes into this weird, depressed state because he can't take a joke. I honeslty don't know how Al and Peter stand him." Rose shuddered.

Feeling Frank's discomfort, she changed the topic to Quidditch and pushed him further into the dance floor.

From across the room, Albus watched Peter dancing and talking to Hero. He was wondering what Peter was telling her because they didn't look towards his direction at all since he had asked her to dance. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up to see John Donovan, standing next to him, smiling warmly.

"Hey John! Didn't think you were going to come," Albus shook his hand.

"Yes, well, I thought maybe I'd stop brooding for one day and actually try and socialize for a change." He gave Albus a weak smile. Albus nodded in return. He had never really spoken to John much before and didn't know how to act around him. Peter would tell Albus about how careful you had to be about what you say or do around John.

"I'm really happy for Peter," John said changing the topic after a few moments of silence. Albus' ear hitched.

"Why?" He said, turning to look at Peter, who was now laughing loudly at something Hero had said.

"Because Hero is a great girl, I hear. They've really hit it off this evening haven't they?" John said eyeing Albus.

"Er- I don't think he's trying to make a move on her or anything. They are best friends." Albus said, discomfort bubbling up inside him.

"Oh! That's weird because I heard him asking her to the next Hogsmeade trip."

Rejection and anger washed over Albus.

He never thought Peter could do this to him. He even agreed to help Albus and ask out Hero for him. He realized he should have just sought Hero himself, rather than asking Peter to do it.

He turned again and saw Peter handing a glass of punch to her, while she smiled up at him longingly. Albus hung his head low and walked away from John without another word. He headed straight for the portrait hole.

Once he was outside, he was seething.

"Can't believe he would do that to me." He grumbled under his breath as he started making his way towards the Slytherin common room. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone.

" _Watch where you're fuck-"_ Albus stopped when he saw Scorpius standing before him.

"Merlin mate, you look like you're about to Avada someone."

"I think I will." Albus said, pushing past Scorpius.

"Al what happened?" Scorpius said, catching up to Albus.

"I'm leaving, that's what happened." Scorpius stopped him.

"Can you just stop and tell me what happened?"Scorpius said calmly.

"That git, Peter, just asked Hero to go to Hogsmeade with him." Abus sighed. Scorpius squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Al, do you really think Peter would ever do that to you? He knows how much you like Hero." Scorpius tried to reassure him.

"You didn't hear what I did, Scorp. I'm going to go." Albus said quietly and sped off down the stairs before Scorpius could say another word.

Scorpius turned and walked back towards the party and ran into none other than Peter on the way. He was with Hero.

 _Al was right, the git made a move on her first,_ he thought to himself.

"Mate, have you seen Albus? He was at the party just now, I saw him walking out the door a few minutes back." Peter said, Hero is following closely at his heel.

"Can I have a word with you, Pete?" Scorpius said, pulling him aside. "Albus told me what a right git you've been. How could you do this to him?"

Peter gave him a confused look. "What have I done to him?"

"Don't pretend like you don't have a clue!" Scorpius scoffed. "He's just about ready to Avada you,"

" _What_ did I do?" Peter was getting frustrated.

"You stole Hero!" Scorpius lowered his voice. "You know he had a crush on her and you went for her anyways!"

"WHAT?" Peter almost shouted and began laughing.

"You think this is funny, Donovan? Now I'm about to Avada you." Scorpius even reached for his wand.

"Slow down mate, I did no such thing!" Peter said in between his breaths. "I've been telling Hero about Al's feelings for her all night and how she should ask him out because he's too shy!" Scorpius went silent.

"Where is Albus?" Hero asked, approaching them.

"He's probably headed for the Dungeons." Scorpius said quietly. Hero immediately sped off down the corridor. "Well, that was a mess. Sorry mate." Peter shrugged and grinned at him.

"They don't call me match maker for nothing, now do they?" He grinned at Scorpius. "Did you make your presence known to Rose tonight?" Peter asked. Scorpius shook his head. "Come on, let's head back inside."

"No way man. I'm not going in there. And not just to spite her, but I truly hate that girl." Scorpius shook his head.

"And why is that?"

"She went _way_ too far tonight. She called me a kiss arse, said I've screwed around with tonnes of girls and other stuff that genuinely hurt me- I'm sure I sound like a complete wanker,"

"No, you don't." Peter reassured.

"I just thought the whole enemies thing was just a fun thing we do in front of everyone. I didn't think she'd actually bitch about me to others. That sort of pissed me off, I guess." Scorpius shrugged. Just then the portrait hole swung open and Rose and Leo climbed out of it.

"Oh god here she comes. I better go." Scorpius thumped Peter on the back and quickly left.

Rose and Leo approached him, lookingconfused as they saw Scorpius literally bolting down the stairs.

"He's pissed at you." Peter said to Rose.

"As if I give a shit," Rose scoffed. "Besides, I thought he wasn't coming to my _stupid_ party."

"He wasn't, he came to tell me something. But really Rose, you've humiliated him."

"I don't care, Pete, he'll probably just do the same thing to me soon." She shrugged.

They heard a giggling noise coming from the stairs and immediately turned to inspect it. Albus and Hero came into view, walking arm in arm and giggling away. Rose inspected them. Albus' hair was a little messy and so was Hero's lipstick. She smiled and looked down, realizing that they had just come back from a good snog.

"Well, that was a _fun_ turn of events now, wasn't it?" She heard Leo whisper to her. She just nodded.

"Al, we were wondering where you had gone actually." Peter said, trying very hard (and failing) to hide his amusement.

"Hero and I were just talking." Albus said, matter of factly.

"Ohhhhh!" Peter, Rose and Leo said together, sarcastically nodding at each other. After a few moments, they all went silent and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"We just snogged." Hero burst out, grinning. She couldn't contain herself. Albus looked at her in surprise. "Oh stop it, as if they didn't guess the second they saw us." Still grinning, she pulled him back into the party.

"Mate, I thought you were going to make a move on her." Leo said turning to Peter.

"Why does everyone think I have a thing for Hero? This day is just getting more and more confusing." Peter said, exasperated.

"Alright, my bad," Leo said, raising his arms in defense. "I'm heading back inside." He said and turned.

"That was…" Rose trailed off.

"Weird." Peter laughed.

"Leo told us you liked Hero and I felt so betrayed because you would have told me if you did. You would tell me if you had a thing for _anyone_ , right?" Rose said.

"Of course I would." Peter said quietly. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke up again. "Rose I need to tell you something."

She looked up at him.

"I er- have a thing for you," He said awkwardly. Rose laughed loudly.

"Nice one, Pete." She chuckled but didn't hear a sound from him.

Rose looked up at him in shock. He slowly shook his head, almost looking _sorry_.

She was completely speechless. Her mind was racing and her heart was probably beating too fast. She was nervous all of a sudden and completely forgot about the fact that Peter was staring at her, tentatively, waiting for a reply.

"I- since _when_?" She stuttered, trying to collect her scrambled thoughts.

"Since 5th year."

 _What the f-?_

"Rose, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way." He interrupted her thoughts. She mentally blessed him for saying the words she didn't want to say herself.

Rose looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She suddenly felt so sorry for him. "You're my best friend, Pete. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve a lot more than just me, Peter. And I'm not just saying that." Said Rose, blinking back tears.

Peter just shook his head and looked down at her.

"I've been wanting to get that off my chest for a year now! Feels pretty good, even though I just got rejected." Peter gave her a weak smile. "Can we forget about this, Rose? Can we just go back to being best friends, as if nothing ever happened?"

Rose thought about it for a second and almost protested that they talk about it but as soon as she saw the hopeful expression on his face, she stopped herself. "If that's what you want, then sure." She returned the smile and allowed him to pull her back into the party.

Her mind was still reeling from what just happened. She quickly composed herself and decided to forget about it for now. As they entered the party, she saw Albus and Hero snogging in the corner. Their hands were running all over each other.

Apparently Peter was looking at the same thing. "Had to make up for all those years of crushing on each other I guess." He shrugged. "I can't tell who is who."

They burst out laughing and then Rose excused herself to go to the rest room.

"As much as we would all like you two shag right in the middle of the dance floor, I think you guys should take a break." Peter said, pulling Albus from Hero's tight grip. They turned red and stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for that Peter, I wasn't ready to see my sister lose her virginity in public _just_ yet," Leo appeared in front of them, glaring at Albus. "I know you both just started dating, but please remember that her older brother _does_ attend this institution and he _will_ beat you up if he sees something that he doesn't want to see." He smiled at Albus who was now trying to avoid his glare by hiding behind Hero. After a few moments of banter between Hero and Leo, Peter spoke up.

"Okay, listen up you lot!" They turned towards him. " I've had enough firewhiskey tonight to know that this is probably a bad idea, but if executed properly, could successfully result in the union of our two very good friends Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Okay, I think you've had too much to drink, Pete." Albus chuckled.

"I'm very much serious, my friend. Just think about it," None of them looked convinced. "We set it up in such a way that we make them think the other likes them, which will automatically make them fall in love with each other!"

"I'm sorry, _why_ exactly do you ant to do this?" Albus said.

"I don't know about you mate, but I've pretty much had it with them constantly fighting and insulting each other. I can't do two more years of it." said Peter.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think this plan is absolute crap?" Leo said.

"No, it could just work." Hero said. Peter could see the wheels turning behind her eyes, as if she was doing multiple calculations. "I mean, they are perfect for each other. They have the same interests and hobbies. They are both so brilliant. They would make a great couple, _if_ they can go 2 minutes without fighting with each other."

"Exactly! See! I'll work something out and tell you guys soon." Peter grinned.

No matter what his feelings for Rose were, he knew this was the right thing to do.


	5. Act II Scene II

**As always you can read this scene from the play on Sparknotes, if you want to keep up with the original story that Shakespeare wrote!**

 **Please read, review and recommend! It would mean alot :)**

* * *

ACT II SCENE II

In the warmth of the fireplace at the Slytherin Common Room, John sat with his girlfriend and best mate as soon as they came back from the party.

"Safe to say our plan didn't work because Albus and Hero are dating after all." He sighed and stared into the flames.

"But we can easily break them up, right?" Said Rob, who was lying down across the couch.

"I'm sorry Robert, but you haven't really been in a relationship. So it must be hard for you to understand that it doesn't work like that." Constance glowered at him.

"Why do you say that?" John ignored her. Rob rolled his eyes.

"We obviously know that Potter is pretty thick and that he'll believe whatever we tell him. That's more than enough for me! We can make him think his precious Hero is cheating on him, perhaps." Rob's eyes were filled with wicked mirth.

"And how do we do that?" John said, thoroughly confused.

"You leave that to me, old friend. All you have to do is, get your brother and Albus to see all of my doing so they believe that Hero is unfaithful."

"And how does my brother come into all this?"

"Well, it _was_ him who set them up, correct?" Rob prompted. John nodded. "He'd feel so guilty that he set up his best mate with a "rotten orange" should I say." John chuckled at his words. "This will be enough to trick John, piss off Albus and completely embarrass Leo and Hero. It's a solid plan, mate."

John thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I'm in. This might just work."

"Trust me, John. This'll work," Rob smirked at his friend. "And it's going to be fun."

* * *

 **This chapter is extremely small, I know! But I promise, the next one will be bigger and will come out soon!**


	6. Act II Scene III

**As promised, here's the next one! As always, you can read the original scene by Shakespeare on Sparknotes!**

 **I'd like to thank Elliot Mess for reviewing! It literally made my day so thanks Elliot! :)**

 **Please read and review! Follow the story to stay updated on Rose and Scorpius!**

* * *

 **ACT II SCENE III**

"I should probably stop now," Scorpius mumbled to himself, as he stood the Owlery, reading the letter that he had written to his mother for the fifth time.

Astoria Greengrass' bond with her son had never diminished over the years, and Scorpius was quite thankful that his mother was so supportive and loving of everything he did. He could tell her about anything and she would always give him advice. And as much as Scorpius hated to admit, she was always right about everything. Sometimes Scorpius wondered if his attachment to his Mother was odd, but he was always reminded of those who didn't have parents like him and was so grateful for her and his Father.

It was her warmth and kindness that truly changed Draco after the war, for she was the one who saved him from regret and despair. He was a better person now, but she was never smug about it.

He decided to read it one last time.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _In response to your letter: yes, I've been well. Yes, I have been eating (jeez woman is that all you think about?) and yes, I've been keeping warm. Thanks for the jumper by the way._

 _I'm actually writing so late because there has been quite a bit going on in my life. Well, not in mine exactly, but the people around me. You see, Mother mine, Albus has gone and got himself a girlfriend. And that's great for him! But he's a completely different person now!_

 _Romance has turned him into a fool, it seems. There used to be a time when we used to laugh at the thought of relationships and now he's got himself cuffed! At one point, we used to run around the entire Castle just messing with people, and now all he does is hang out with his girlfriend, Hero. She's a great girl and everything but_ still _! I could talk to him about Quidditch all day and now I always catch him singing weird muggle love songs in the dorm. (I know Mum, what the hell right?) Hogsmeade Trips? Forget it! He's always with her at Madam Pudifoots, drinking tea and snogging her senseless. It's all very disgusting. I even hear_ _Rose_ _Weasley complain about not getting enough time with her best friend and cousin, and for once I can completely agree with her!_

 _This makes me wonder, if it happened to him, will it happened to me someday? I sure don't hope so. But then again, I'm much smarter and self aware than Albus so I guess that puts me at an advantage. And let's be honest Mum, the girl has to be a complete tenner! She has to be hot and smart and kind all in one, otherwise even if she lacks one of those qualities, she wouldn't make a good match for me._

 _Now I find that I've been rambling on to my_ Mother _about the type of girl I want to be with and I realize that it's a bit much, even for me. So I will end the letter right here._

 _I hope you and Dad are fine and thank him for the Quill he sent me by the way! Tell him I love it._

 _Write back soon,_

 _-Scorpius._

Scorpius rolled the letter and tied it to his Owl, Video's leg. He watched him fly away until he was a dot in the morning sky. He decided to go to the Quidditch field where everyone was meeting that day.

They had a practice match with the Gryffindors today because the teacher in charge of scheduling practices, accidentally put Gryffindor and Slytherin on the same day. Since neither teams were willing to back out, they all agreed to play a friendly practice match with each other. The entire school was coming to watch and Scorpius was feeling nervous already.

Since he was early, he headed to the Slytherin changing room. A few people had taken their seats in the stands and he saw some of his team mates walking up to the pitch in the distance. As he entered the changing rooms, he heard the voices of Albus and Peter float over to him.

 _What the hell is Peter doing in the changing rooms?_ Scorpius thought to himself.

"Scorpius?! Al, you can stop the act now." He heard Peter laughing.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks at the sound of is name and ducked behind the door. He strained his ears.

"It's true! Hero told me. Apparently Rose herself told Hero that she likes Scorpius." He heard Albus explain.

Scorpius almost doubled over and began laughing, but stopped himself.

 _What the hell is Albus playing? He should have included me in this,_ Scorpius laughed quietly.

"He's not joking Peter. Hero told me as well. She fancies the pants off of him." _Is that Leo's voice? What the hell is he doing here?_

"Maybe she's just kidding. Maybe she's playing an elaborate prank on us." _Which she is._

"Prank? Peter you should have seen her! No one can fake feelings like that, then." Leo exclaimed.

"How does she show these feelings, if you're so insistent?" Questioned Peter.

"Apparently she writes letters to him. Apologizing for their latest trifle and subtly telling him that she's mad about him. She says she could never do it in person because she's always treated him like shit and she feels terrible because she can't help herself around him. She's so bitter towards him only because she doesn't want him to know she likes him." Explained Albus. _What the-_

"Yeah, and apparently she's up all night writing those letters to him!" Leo added.

"Oh come off it. I mean, we are talking about our Rose? Rose Weasley?"

"Which other is there you bloated idiot?!" Albus scolded.

"Okay then! Where are these _letters_ she writes to him."

"She apparently tears it and throws it all away. Says things like 'He'll mock me if he ever read this' and 'will never let me forget it' and 'If I was in his position, I would mock him too. But he can never read these.'" Leo said, emphasizing, rather loudly on her words.

"I mean, knowing Scorpius, he probably would, wouldn't he?" Peter spoke up. Scorpius leaned in closer.

"What?" Albus and Leo said together.

"Make fun of her. Let's be real, he'll make it into a huge joke and just torment her forever." said Peter.

Scorpius' heart sank at that. Peter was probably even right, but hearing his best mate say it made him wonder if everyone thought that about him.

"What's not to like about her, though? She's Rose Freaking Weasely!" Leo exclaimed.

"Exactly! Beautiful, smart and kind. She's got it all." Albus said. Peter scoffed.

"If she was in love with me," He paused. "I would have returned it immediately, and then some! But we should tell Scorp, I think he deserves to know."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. What if he confronts her? Surely that'll ruin her." Leo said.

"Yeah, you're right. If she tells him how she feels, what's the guarantee he'll return it and actually _stay_ with her? He may just add her to his list." Albus said.

Scorpius looked down in shame. Is this what his friends thought of him, or worse-

 _Am I really like that?_ Scorpius was terrified.

"Guys, Scorpius isn't like that. Sure, he's had a couple of girlfriends," He heard Leo interrupt Peter with a loud scoff. "But he's so kind and brilliant. The bloke is a great guy and he would be perfect for her. If he realizes that, he may just make it work." He finished. Scorpius mentally blessed him.

"Well, as much as we can discuss Rose's love for Scorpius all day, we have a match to play." He heard Albus getting up.

"I'm going up to the stands to meet Rose and Hero. Shall I ask her about her feelings? Or can I tell Scorpius about them?"

"No no no no no!" Albus and Leo were shouing now.

"Are you barking mad? He can ever know!" Leo said defensively. After a few moments he continued, "I promised Dom I'd kiss her good luck, so I'll see you in the stands."

Scorpius heard his footsteps approaching and quickly ducked and pulled the door towards him, so he was between the door and the wall. Leo, on the other hand did not notice the movement at all, as he walked out of the Slytherin changing rooms and towards the Gryffindor ones without looking back.

Scorpius' mind started reeling. This was too much information to take all at once and he obviously didn't know how to react. He always thought Rose and he would continue their 'skirmish of wit' even after they got out of Hogwarts. Never in a million decades did he ever think _of Rose Weasley_ like _that,_ and never in a billion decades did he think that she would have any feelings (other than hate) towards him. His thoughts were interrupted by Peter.

"Okay, I'm going as well. I guess we just let Rose get over it? I'm sure she will soon enough." He got up. "I just hope that one day that Scorpius realizes how unfair he is towards her sometimes."

"I guess we may never know," Albus sighed, rather dramatically.

Scorpius immediately pushed the door and tiptoed away from it. He straightened himself up and started walking through the doors as he was just entering now. He saw Peter walking out of the room as he was coming in.

"Peter, mate, you're in the wrong room." His voice shook. He plastered on a fake smile and tried to act natural and not as if he found out the biggest news of his life by eavesdropping on his friends who were bitching about him.

"I just came here to request Albus to lose the match today!" Peter explained, laughing. "You can help him, in fact."

"Only in your dreams, Donovan. Now get back to your own house!" He thumped Peter on the back and joined Albus.

"Where were you?" Albus wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh, I was in the Astronomy Tower. Writing to Mum." Scorpius nodded, avoiding Albus' eye.

"Oh alright, well you better get changed before the others arrive and occupy all the stalls." Albus sat down to tie his laces. Scorpius nodded again and went into one of them.

He spent ten minutes trying to recollect their conversation and trying to gather all his scrambled thoughts. Attempting to relieve the battle that was going on in his head (and failing), he made a few mental notes to himself:

 _1\. ROSE WEASELY LIKES YOU? WHAT THE FUCK._

 _2\. This isn't a prank because they all seemed dead serious. They even got information from Hero. (And Hero is incapable of lying)_

 _3\. They think you'll mock her? Bullshit. Show them how wrong they can be of you._

 _4\. How the fuck are you only realizing now that she is so fucking gorgeous? And so brilliant and kind. You're an wanker, Scorpius._

 _5\. You're not going to care about what people say about you. Let them make fun of you for going back on your word. Who cares? Is it a crime to change your mind about something or someone? Just because you didn't like tomatoes when you were younger, doesn't mean you can't try it out and give it another chance, right?_

"Six. I guess I'm going to be cuffed." Scorpius whispered to himself, completing his thoughts. He was shocked to hear his own words.

"What was that, Scorp?" Albus said almost immediately from outside. Scorpius silently prayed that Albus hadn't heard him.

"Er- nothing. I'm coming out now."

The team headed down to the pitch and mounted their brooms. The stands were filled and Scorpius couldn't hear himself think because of the loud cheers coming from all directions (probably a good thing).

The players rose into the air and Scorpius' eyes immediately searched the Gryffindor stand, stopping at the bright curly red hair that was bouncing happily.

There she was.

All of a sudden, Scorpius started noticing everything about her. The way she shivered slightly and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, the way she put one side of her hair behind her ear, how she was jumping and grinning and cheering happily. How her smile made Scorpius' stomach flutter and how that same smile slowly brought one to his face as well.

His eyes greedily swept over her, drinking in every tiny detail about her. He wanted to look at her forever.

"Oi! The games this way!" He heard a voice from above him. He dragged his eyes away from the stands to look at Albus who was thoroughly amused .

"Sorry, sorry." He smiled weakly. With one last look at Rose (but really it was only the first of many for that day) he joined Albus.

The next Monday, the School Newspaper called 'The Hogwartian' made sure to mention the Slytherins loss to Gryffindor in one of its columns. It also stated that one of the formers' chasers, Scorpius Malfoy, seemed extremely distracted the entire time. The article definitely blamed him for the loss and told him to "Get his head in the game and keep it out of the stands from next time".

And Scorpius never heard the end of it from his dear friends.

As he sat in the Library later that evening, he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Rose walking towards him and he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Albus wanted me to tell you that he's going to be with Hero for the rest of the night." She said crossing her arms.

"Why thank you for bringing me the message Rose! I hope it wasn't any trouble for you?"

"I didn't find it troubling, just as you didn't in thanking me. If it was _so_ troublesome, I wouldn't have even come. Also, it's for you, so I'm surprised I'm even here." Rose grumbled.

"So you took pleasure in bringing me this message?"

"Yes, I surely did! Jut as much pleasure one would get in- I don't know- killing a pygmy puff!" She said and walked away. Scorpius watched her leave, a smile on his face.

 _So she did want to see me!_ He thought, leaning back against his chair, looking almost too smug for his own good.

Every thing had changed since he found out about her true feelings for him. Every time he looked at her, or saw her smile or even when she insulted him during meals, his heart would beat faster and he would catch himself thinking about her during the oddest times of the day.

He saw her opening the library door and shot him one more furious glance and left the room. He grinned to himself.

Rose Weasley was going to be the death of him.


	7. Act III Scene I

**I'll be honest, this isn't my best work. I wrote it in a hurry because I realized it had been very long since I updated. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Let me know what you think by giving me a review! :D**

 **As always, it's all there on Spark Notes if you wanna know the real story.**

 **ENJOY FRIENDS.**

* * *

 **ACT III SCENE I**

On a cold and windy October evening, Hero sat with her two friends Margaret and Ursula at the Great Lake, reading a book while the other two played Wizard Chess noisily. As her eyes skimmed across the pages, her eyes stopped at a word.

 _Trickery_.

"Guys, let's do it now." Hero sat up from leaning against the tree.

"Right now? How?" Ursula didn't look up from the board.

"Meg, you go tell Rose that you heard Ursula and me talking about her and say that we were being pretty rude. Get her to eavesdrop on us and _not_ confront us because..." Hero stopped. "Knowing our dear friend Rose Weasley, she'll be ready to hex us all into oblivion if she got the chance." She chuckled.

Margaret and Ursula looked up at each other, smiling.

"Brilliant!" Meg stood up, dusting off the back of her skirt and ran off towards the castle.

"So how will this work?" Ursula said.

"We'll… improvise. Let's only talk about Scorpius and what an amazing person he is. We should praise him at any chance we get. I'll also mention how he's been in love with her for a long time and hopefully that'll be enough bait for the fish to get hooked," Hero's eyes were now filled with wicked mirth. "And if you hear her close by, just pretend that you didn't. She cannot know that we know."

"This is going to be fun," Meg said, rubbing her palms together. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something red bouncing towards them quietly. "Here she comes"

They heard twigs crackling and something moving in the grass. Hero immediately started talking.

"She's just so _bitter_ , Ursula. I worry for her. At least some human emotion would suffice, but that girl is just incapable!"

"I know, I'm worried for her as well. But are you sure Scorpius is in _love_ with Beatrice? Surely, that's a bit of a stretch?" Meg asked, ignoring the muffled gasp she heard just behind the tree they were leaning against.

"Albus himself told me that Scorpius himself told him."

"And should we tell her about his feelings?"

"No," Hero shook her head. "She can never know. I told them that they should tell Scorpius to fight his feelings for her and try and get over it."

"But, why? Hero, they are _perfect_ for each other!" Ursula almost shouted. Hero shot her a glare.

"Of _course_ they are! But Rose would never accept it, would she? She wouldn't accept him. Merlin knows she's too proud and disdainful. She's definitely too self aware because she thinks that she'll be happy being alone forever. She's probably not even capable of love." Hero said.

They heard a tiny crack of a twig behind them and Hero smirked at Ursula.

"You're right. Also, knowing Rose, she'll just make fun of his feelings. Poor Scorp will be tormented for the rest of his life." Ursula sighed loudly.

"It's true. If any guy shows any kind of interest in her, she always finds the bad qualities in him and deems him unfit to be her… suitor," Hero fumed. This was actually true. " _Oh, he looks like such a girl that he could be my sister!"_ Hero was imitating Rose's voice now.

Ursula chuckled and followed. " _He's too tall for me, it would be like dating a tree."_

"Oh Merlin I've heard that one," Hero rolled her eyes. " _He's so short, I don't want to date a puppet. Oh Hero, he's too talkative! Oh Hero, he just doesn't talk enough! Blah blah blah blah."_ Hero stopped. "She literally turns those boys inside out and for what? For showing her some kind of affection?"

"You're right. It's kind of depressing." Ursula said, quietly. In their minds, they realized they were actually speaking the truth. "Someone should tell her all this... but we can't. I'm scared she may do it to us."

"She's a good person…" Hero shifted uncomfortably. She felt bad that she had said all this about her best friend, but it had to be done. "I just wish she got off that high horse of hers. The act is getting a bit old now."

A few moments of silence went by and Hero pulled out of her thoughts.

"Anyways, we'll tell Scorp to keep his feelings to himself. We don't want to be the cause of endless torment in his life, now do we?"

"Definitely not. And Scorpius is such a great guy, one of the best in Hogwarts if you ask me."

"Yes, I agree. He's got the looks, his personality is great, he's smart and he has a big heart. Why do you think he's always the one to surrender first when it comes to their arguments?"

"Oh… So he loves her so much he just lets her win. I heard he felt truly heartbroken the night of the party because apparently she said some extremely rude things about him." said Ursula.

Hero nodded. "Anyway, there's not much we can do about the situation and Rose isn't changing anytime soon." She said getting up and pulling Ursula.

"You're right. We should tell Scorpius to get over it."

Hero nodded and winked at Ursula. _I think we did it_ , she mouthed to her.

 _I think so too!_ Ursula mouthed back and gave her a thumbs up. Linking their arms together, they trailed off towards the castle, their eyes not straying from the path.

Rose came out from hiding. She leaned against the tree closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she started frantically pacing.

"Rose, what the hell is the matter with you. Do people actually think about you this way? Do they talk bout you this way?" She stopped pacing. "Now coming to look at it, you are _too_ proud and you're always so bitter!" She concluded. "And Scorpius is in love with you? How could have been _so_ blind!"

 _I seriously must be going mad,_ she thought to herself. _I'm actually talking to myself._

"Why are you such a terrible person…" She stopped in her tracks and rested her forehead on the tree, trying to compose her thoughts. "He is such a great person and all you've done is tormenting him endlessly."

 _I need to make some changes_ , she sighed to herself and held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Pulling herself together, she headed back to the castle for dinner.

At dinner, she sat with her friends completely dazed.

"Rose, what's the matter with you? You're awfully quiet today." Hero said, touching her arm. Rose snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just have some homework to finish." She plastered on a smile and dug into her soup. While she was eating, she sneaked a glance at the Slytherin table.

There he was.

She watched him laugh at something Albus said and caught herself smiling with him. As he was laughing, he suddenly looked over to the Gryffindor table and caught her eye.

Rose's heart fluttered.

She immediately looked down at her food. After a few moments, she looked up and saw that he was talking to a Slytherin girl from the fifth year. Her heart sank.

 _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself, sipping the last bits of soup and actively avoiding the Slytherin table.

"Guys I have homework to do, so I'm going to leave." She told the others and got out of her seat.

As she exited the Great Hall, she turned back to look at the Slytherin table one last time. She saw Scorpius looking at her, a small smile on his face. She quickly turned and walked out of the doors, her heart racing.

That night Rose Weasley did not get a wink of sleep because everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the face of Scorpius Malfoy.


	8. Act III Scene II

**You can read this scene on Sparknotes!**

 **Until then, read and review please!**

 **Hope you enjoy this one, it's a curve ball. ;)**

* * *

 **ACT III SCENE II**

As Autumn turned into Winter and the weather became increasingly cold, the buzz of Christmas Vacation started rising in the air at Hogwarts. Everyone had already been finishing their Christmas Shopping in snow filled Hogsmeade, and by the time they knew it, it was time to head home.

In one day of those holidays, Scorpius was sitting at his dining table with his parents for dinner, who were busy passing around a letter that has just arrived by owl.

"We've been invited to the Weasley's Christmas dinner again!" His mother clapped in excitement. His father smiled at her.

"Yeah well, _obviously._ I'm Albus' best mate." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm good friends with Harry, don't I get any credit for that?" Draco pouted. His mother scoffed.

"And Albus has asked you to stay till the next day, Scorpius. Shall I write back saying you accept?"

"No, I'll just text him. If you want I can just text him to tell his parents, it'll be a lot faster than sending an owl." Scorpius said pulling out his phone.

"You will do no such thing! I will write back because it's common courtesy. I don't trust these muggle contraptions," She summoned a bottle of ink and parchment. "And no telephones at the dinner table!"

A day before Christmas, they arrived at the doorstep of the Burrow, with a delicious pie that Scorpius' mum had made in each of their hands. When the door opened they were greeted by almost everyone in England, it seemed, because the giant crowd who welcomed them in, had somehow managed to get the pies off of their hands, take their coats and lead them to the main area.

Scorpius saw Albus, Peter and Hero conversing in one corner, but he was determined to find Rose. His eyes darted across the room looking for her.

"Who are you looking for, Scorpius? Everyone you love are already here." Albus grinned and hugged him.

"I-I was looking for John, actually." Scorpius tried to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" The three exclaimed, sarcastically nodding at each other.

"What do you have to say to my _dear_ brother anyhow? Surely you can tell us!" Peter winked.

"It's none of your business, really." Scorpius glared.

"How nice of you to take a random interest in my brother, all of a sudden. Merlin knows he needs good company," Peter nodded solemnly. "He's sitting with mum over there, we'll wait here while you go speak to him."

"There's no need. I'll go when you lot are done poking your noses into everyone else's business. It's quite frankly-" Scorpius was interrupted by a loud squeak in the stairs beside them. They all looked up to see Rose Weasley, descending the stairs gracefully.

She was wearing a red sweater with a giant 'R' emblazoned in gold on the front, with a skirt that reached just above her knees. Scorpius tried not to squirm.

As she reached her friends, she kept her eyes affixed on him.

 _Does she know how amazing she looks? And does she know how crazy I am about her?_

When she got closer to hug him, he could feel the intensity of her gaze on him. As they moved closer, he pulled her into his arms. Scorpius decided he didn't want to do anything other than this all day. She felt so warm and smelt of strawberry.

"Merry Christmas, Scorp." She breathed next to his ear. Goose bumps erupted all over the back of his neck. He heard someone clear their throat and quickly pulled away from her.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." He smiled back.

"I think it's going to rain tonight." Peter nodded. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Rose and Scorpius haven't fought and it's been exactly one minute!"

The dinner went on smoothly. Mrs Weasley, who looked probably too smug for her own good, quietly sat at the head of the table, smiling at everyone enjoying and complimenting her cooking. Unfortunately for Scorpius, he was placed at the far end of the table with his family, which meant he couldn't get a clear view of Rose. But that didn't stop him from glancing at her at every chance he got.

Dinner turned into a friendly game of Quidditch that included most of the children and a few adults. Scorpius had decided that all five Potters were a force to be reckoned with when they were put on the same team. The family seemed to move in complete sync and communicated fluently during the game. It was definitely a sight to see. The most impressive was probably Lily Potter, the tiny fourth year, who was holding the beaters bat that was almost half her size and hitting the bludger so hard like it was no one else's business.

The highlight of Scorpius' evening was definitely Rose. He did not get to talk to her alone, but the few words that they did exchange here and there were enough to keep him extremely happy for the next couple of days. He noticed a lot about her and started taking in all the tiny details that he'd never noticed before. Sometimes, she caught him staring at her, but other times, he caught her examining him from the corner of her eyes. It made Scorpius blush more than it should.

As Peter was also invited to sleep over with Albus and Scorpius, the Donovans were the last to leave. Albus' parents stood at the door talking to them while Scorpius and Peter went out to the front lawn to sit there and use their phones (Grandma Weasley forbade them to use them inside her house). Albus had pulled Hermia (who was sleeping over with Rose) to the backyard for some alone time and frankly, Scorpius and Peter wanted to hear none of it. Albus returned, after some time, with his hair disheveled and lips swollen.

"Sorry boys." He blushed and sat down next to them. He pulled out his phone and lied down on the ground, next to Scorpius.

"Don't apologize, Al. You just started dating Hero, I would expect nothing less from you," Peter winked and patted Albus' thigh. "Besides, dear Scorpius is great company too! With his great wit and humour."

Scorpius sighed. "Something feels different." He dropped his phone, propped his palms under his head and looked up to the sky.

Albus and Peter exchanged looks.

"I agree, you do seem different. Any reason why, Scorp? Everything alright mate?" said Albus scrolling through his phone, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Yeah." Scorpius said. Albus glanced at Peter again.

"Perhaps you're in love!" Albus chided.

Scorpius remained silent.

"Oh come off it, Al!" Peter chuckled. "I think we know Scorpius well enough to realize that he'll probably never fall for anyone."

"I think he is. He's never acted like this before. Has our best mate got a crush?" Albus nudged Scorpius to which Scorpius slapped his arm away.

"He's incapable of it, really. Unless you're saying he has love for all the shit he does. All the dumb jokes and smart comments and his general weirdness." Peter offered.

"You know that's not what I mean. He's acting really weird these days."

"Oh, I know what you mean. It's too obvious really."

"You lot have no idea what you're talking about." Scorpius spoke up suddenly, his eyes still fixed to the sky.

"You are continually fixing your hair these days and looking into mirrors at every chance you get." Albus started counting off on his fingers. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"And let's not forget the muggle cologne all of a sudden?"

"Oh Merlin our dorm has been smelling of that stuff for a while now." Albus groaned. "And of course the seriousness is alarming. It's been _ages_ since you told us a joke, Scorp! What's going on?"

"Oh, right. Maybe he is in love then?" Peter shrugged. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Why, Peter?" Albus sat up after a few moments.

"Yes, Albus?" Peter replied sarcastically.

"I think I also know who may be in love with him." Scorpius' face twitched, but he pretended not hear anything.

"I bet I know too. She's probably extremely dull though, don't you think?" Peter said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she probably knows all of his bad qualities and still chooses to be in love with him! Completely dull, if you ask me."

Scorpius sat up and glared at them. "Both of you tossers have no idea what you're talking about. Once you ladies finish gossiping about me, you can meet me in the house, _which_ is where I will be to try and get away from your bullshit." He said, completely exasperated.

He got up completely fuming and stomped into the house, trying to ignore their laughter. As he entered the house he bumped into none other than Rose Weasely. He felt his cheeks fill with heat and apologized profusely.

"Don't worry, Scorpius." Rose smiled warmly. The two stood there, staring at each other when Rose realized that it was probably getting too weird now. Scorpius saw the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Well, Goodnight then." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran up the stairs.

 _Wow_ , Scorpius sighed and leaned against a wall close by. His heart was racing and thoughts completely scrambled.

 _Get your shit together, Scorpius_.

Albus had decided that this term was probably a lot worse than the first. Suddenly, he found himself busy throughout the week and his time with Hero was getting shorter every day. With all the assignments and Quidditch practice every other day, he didn't even have time for himself.

On of of these busy nights, he and Peter sat in the library, trying to complete the homework they were assigned.

"Albus," He heard Peter whisper and looked up. "John is coming over here so remember to… _engage_." Albus nodded and continued with his homework.

"Hello, brother." Peter smiled as John approached them. Albus turned and smiled at him.

"Hey boys. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." said Albus and glanced at Peter. They continued doing their work in silence, until they were interrupted by John.

"Albus I think there's something you should know. I've tried to let it go, because it's obviously none of my business, but being your… _friend,_ " Albus looked at Peter again. "I felt as though it was my duty."

"You're scaring me, John. What happened?"

"Are you still with Hermia Williams?" His voice shook a little.

"Of course he is. They've been together a couple of months now," Peter answered. "What about her?"

"Look, I may not be right about this whole thing, so I hope you don't think wrong of me when I tell you this. I haven't always been the best person, but if I was the person who I was before, I wouldn't have told you anything. But I'm different now and I want to show you that I've changed."

"Now you're _really_ scaring us," Peter said again. "Just tell us."

"I'm just going to get it over with. A few days back, when you had gone for Quidditch practice in the evening," He was looking at Albus now. "I think I saw Hermia... with another guy." John breathed. They could see him visibly relaxing which meant that he's been keeping something this for a while.

"Wait, what? Why do you say that?" Albus' voice got higher.

"I was walking through the corridors and I swear to you, I saw her snogging a seventh year in the 7th floor corridor."

There was a minute of silence.

"Hero would never do that, Al. Besides, it probably wasn't her, right? She comes for all your practices." Peter reassured him.

Albus was still silent.

"She didn't come that day. Said she wanted to get some sleep." He shook his head.

Peter's face fell. "But… Hero?"

Albus looked down onto his lap, embarrassment washing through him.

 _How could she do this to me? Weren't we happy?_ He thought to himself.

Peter saw the panic in Albus' eyes. "Wait, before we assume the worst, what proof do we have that what he says is true?"

"I'll prove it to you. I'll bet they will meet during your next practice. Once you've seen what you've seen, you can decide what to do." John offered.

Albus couldn't even think straight anymore. "How can I face her, knowing what she's done?"

" _Probably_ done. We aren't absolutely sure this is true." reassured Peter.

"Yet." Albus looked down again. He felt so humiliated and broken. He never thought something like this would ever happen to him. He was crazy about her and he thought she was crazy about him. But, clearly he was wrong.

His despair suddenly turned into anger. "If what he says turns out to be true, I'll make sure everybody knows what she did."

"Whoa, let's just take it step by step now." Peter said.

"You would take her side, Peter?" Albus asked. Peter could feel his anger from across the table.

"No- No, of course not. I set you two up and if what John proves to us that she did cheat on you, I am on your side, no matter what you choose to do."

"I'll have to go now. Until then, just remain calm and don't tell anyone else about this. Pretend like you don't know anything," John said, getting off his chair. "Goodnight, gents." John smiled, almost too warm. They watched him leave the room.

"What do we do, Peter?" Albus said quietly. There was so much pain in his voice.

"We wait for next the part," Peter patted his best friend's shoulder. "Patiently."

* * *

 **Oooooh, what do you'll think?!**


End file.
